


Sebastian Gets "The Talk"

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Protective Finn, hints of Furt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt have been dating for awhile now, and Finn thinks it’s finally time to give Sebastian the talk while he is in NYC.





	Sebastian Gets "The Talk"

**Author's Note:**

> I have an unfulfilled kink of seeing Finn being on Kurt’s side since everyone else is too self-absorbed for that. 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr kurbastian-land

Finn has never been proud of the way he acted in his earlier years in high school. Don’t get him wrong, it was great being on top of the McKinley’s food chain, the school’s quarterback, dating the head of the Cheerios. Life was good, life seemed good until he had Glee and realised, what kind of life was he leading that he had to harass the unpopular to feel good?

People would think that Glee changed him for the better, you know, with the whole thing of experiencing what others are experiencing and realising that life sucked if you’re at the bottom? That sort of thing. But really, being Kurt’s stepbrother would probably be why Finn strives to be a better son, brother, boyfriend, and person every day.

The way Kurt clearly cared for his dad, making him his number one made Finn appreciate own mother more than he already has. Knowing that Sam would always Kurt’s back and has _proven_ it, makes Finn wanting to do better because, hell, Kurt is legally his brother and that is supposed to be his job. To protect family. And watching Kurt break in front of his very own eyes over the former’s relationship made him realise how little of an action a person could affect someone else in a whole different way. Finn became more aware of the things he says and do when it comes to his own girlfriend, not wanting to unintentionally, unnecessarily cause the same amount he saw Kurt experiencing in his own relationship.

All in all, Kurt taught him how to be a better person and Finn would sure in hell ensure that no one would be able to break, Kurt, the way Blaine did without knowing that there would be consequences, **_severe_** consequences.

* * *

“Look, I mean no offence when I say this but there’s only one reason you could possibly ask me out for coffee,” Sebastian began as he and Finn settled down in the corner of a quaint little cafe in New York, “and I’m pretty sure it’s not for coffee.”

Finn stopped by in town for a couple of days when he managed to take find time in his schedule and Kurt’s schedule to visit. He figured that if he were to ever visit his little brother, it would be ideal to do so before Glee practice gets a little too hectic to prepare for regionals. Jumping onto the opportunity when Kurt had a study break, Finn quickly packed his bag and made his way to the city where dreams are discovered.

Crossing his arms at the male’s statement, Finn leaned back in his chair. He could immediately see what attracted Kurt to the latter. Sebastian Smythe was clearly no Blaine. Sebastian goes straight into the point, no bullshit, no façade, obviously a huge contrast to the other Warbler.

“You’re here to give me the "hurt Kurt and I would hurt you” speech and all that jazz friends are supposed to do for each other,“ Sebastian continued, air quoting when it was clear that Finn wasn’t going to start the conversation any time soon, "so here I am, telling you, that the message is well received and I can’t and won’t make such a promise.”

Apparently not expecting such a response, Finn narrowed his eyes at the Warbler in front of him, who was staring back at him neutrally as though what he just said was perfectly normal.

“Excuse me?” Finn asked as he stared at Sebastian incredulously, his body immediately tensing up at the thought of Kurt dating someone who would blatantly object to not hurting their boyfriend.

Sebastian shrugged offhandedly as he took a sip from his coffee, “I’m not going to promise something I know I can’t keep. I’m bound to hurt Kurt unintentionally and maybe sometimes intentionally if we’re both caught up in a major argument. People fight and they tend to say things during said fights with the sole purpose of hurting the other just to either stop the argument or get the upper hand. Anger tends to do that to people and I highly doubt I’m any different.”

Finn tightened his jaw, processing what Sebastian saying. It made sense. But that doesn’t mean Sebastian doesn’t have to try to not do those things.

Clearly seeing the dilemma Finn was facing, Sebastian added on, “but I’m not going to make this an excuse. I’ll try my best to minimise such situations but I can’t guarantee that Kurt and I aren’t going to argue.”

“But what I can promise you,” Sebastian paused, making sure he had Finn’s full attention, looking straight into the latter’s eyes, “with every screw ups I’m responsible for, I’ll be damn sure to make up for it.”

It was tough to put faith into this guy, that he was right for Kurt, that he deserved Kurt, given the history they all shared. But Finn knows that there’s only so much he can do to protect his brother. It wasn’t as though he could pick and choose who Kurt falls in love with. If he could, Kurt would be probably with that British dude that seemed to be the first genuine guy to treat Kurt right from the start.

Leaning forward, Finn placed his arms on the table, eyes unwavering. “Let’s not forget that I’m not Kurt’s friend. I’m his brother. Since you’ve already settled on the first half on what I wanted to talk about, let me make sure you understand what hurting you mean in my dictionary.”

With a smile on his face, Finn continued, “if you ever were to lay a hand on Kurt with the intention of hurting him or if you were to cheat on Kurt, I will find every legal or illegal way to ensure that your life becomes a living hell. And trust me, I don’t make promises I won’t keep.”

“While I wasn’t able to do much about Kurt’s previous relationship with Blaine, I’ll have you know, I’ve had….”

Sebastian felt a slight shiver run down his back at the way Finn significantly lowered his voice at the threat and his nervousness showed. And since that was what Finn was aiming for from the start, Finn straightened his back as he lifted his coffee to Sebastian, who seemed to paled slightly, as a form of toast.

“Welcome to the family Sebastian.”


End file.
